¿Por qué soy tan tímido?
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Dos jóvenes con los mismos sentimientos, pero no se animan a revelarlos. Con una ayudita logran que su sueño se haga realidad... espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí! Un nuevo fic! Es el último que he escrito… aunque todavía continúo con Duelo De Divas…Este ff está dedicado a mis amigos July (Julieta) y Zequi (Ezequiel)… esta es su historia de la vida real…y me pareció una idea interesante escribirla…ya que los personajes encajan perfectamente…Zequi sería Ron…y July es Hermione y yo… bueno… yo sería Harry…que intervengo y los ayudo a ellos…**

**Este fic fue escrito por mí… pero el desarrollo de la historia fue construida por ellos durante un año mas o menos.**

**Disclaimer: Ok… será corto… todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria escritora JKR…**

**¿Por qué soy tan tímido?**

**Capítulo Primero**

-Oh! Hermione! No puedo creerlo! Me lo dices en serio?-

-Sí, Harry… me costó mucho contártelo así que por favor… prefiero que se mantenga en secreto…-

-Él lo sabe?-

-Ron? Psss creo que ni se lo imagina…-

-Y… te gusta mucho, verdad?... se te nota en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa… cuando hablas de él-

-Me quedé muda la primera vez que lo vi en el tren hace dos años…y sigo firme en mi postura,... me encanta- _decía Hermione mientras sonreía y ponía sus dos manos sobre su corazón. _

_Había algo en ese pelirrojo que la volvía loca. Su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, su físico no quedaba atrás… pero en especial, su manera de pensar y actuar…aunque a veces le disgustaba. Ron y Hermione se conocían hace un par de años, eran muy amigos… pero ambos siempre se refugiaban en Harry…algo hacía que ellos no pudieran entablar una simple conversación sin ruborizarse o tartamudear. La castaña no se ponía tan nerviosa, a ella la caracteriza su control propio, una vez que entra en apuros ella solo se susurra a si misma "relájate" o"tranquilízate", de lo contrario, Ron siempre colorea sus mejillas de rojo en sus momentos y cuando Hermione esta cerca no puede evitar algún tic de mirar la hora a cada rato o decirle a su amigo "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"._

-Sabes que?... yo algo me imaginaba que pasaba entre ustedes…pero…-

-Lo se, Harry… pero no debo hacerme muchas ilusiones, él nunca se fijaría en mí-

-Yo no diría eso, el sí se fija en ti…déjame ser sincero contigo, palabra de amigo…yo pienso que él te ha pegado un ojo…-_dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo_

-Deja de decir tonterías…para mí que le gusta Luna Lovegood-

-Oh! Has estado investigando en la sección "rumores"-

-Bueno… es lo que la gente dice…-

-Y por qué no le haces la encuesta a Ron…ehh¿?-

-Soy…bastante tímida…-

-Problemas…no te preocupes por eso… encontraremos la manera de averiguarlo, yo te ayudaré!-_dijo el ojiverde. Hermione lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

_Se separaron rápidamente cuando vieron a Ron entrando a la sala común, acompañado por Fred y George. El gran reloj frente a la chimenea marcó las nueve de la noche. Los gemelos se separaron de su hermano y subieron a su habitación a hacer las tareas. Ron se unió a su banda, se acomodó unos segundos en su sillón favorito y dedicó unos minutos para observar a Hermione. Harry se dio cuenta del avistaje y decidió ponerle un poco de onda a la situación ya que estaban todos muy callados. _

-Ey, Ron! Para de ver a Hermione! Vas a derretirla con tu vista de rayos x, amigo!-_bromeó Harry. Ron se puso rojo como su cabello y corrió la vista al suelo mientras su pierna derecha temblaba en forma de nerviosismo. Hermione reía pero igualmente frente al comentario se ruborizó levemente. El morocho se levantó de su sillón y viendo que Ron no lo miraba le realizo una mirada a Hermione indicándole de reojo que hable con el pelirrojo, luego se retiró a su habitación. Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en los sillones, ambos miraban fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. En ciertos momentos, uno o el otro se miraban de reojo hasta que una de esas veces esas miradas se encontraron y se delataron. Los dos sonrieron nerviosamente, Hermione respiraba profundo…_

-Como te fue hoy?... no te he visto en todo el día…- _dijo la castaña sonriendo. Ron se perdió en sus labios- _ey! Estás en tierra?-

-Ah! Ehhh… si! Bien… si… me fue muy muy bien…- _contestó el pelirrojo_

-Ah… bien… me alegro…-

-Si si…-

_Silencio incómodo. Solo se escuchaba el tic tac del segundero del reloj. Luego de 15 minutos sin hablar, el fuego de la chimenea se consumió dejando el salón principal de la sala común totalmente oscuro, la única fuente de luz había desaparecido. Ron comenzó a temblar, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad._

-Herm-Hermione?-

-Sí, Ron? –

-Qué ha pasado?-

-Oh! Solo se ha consumido el fuego de la chimenea… te noto tenso… no hay nada de que temer, amigo-

-Puedes hacerlo aparecer rápido por favor?-

-Le temes a la oscuridad?-

-Emmm… sí- _dice Ron. Hermione logra prender nuevamente el fuego.-_ Gracias!

-De nada…-

-Debes pensar que soy un cobarde, no?-

-No… yo no he pensado eso… no… es normal que le tengas miedo a la oscuridad- _decía Hermione mientras Ron se aferraba a su brazo- _yo le temía de pequeña… pero desde que aprendí el LUMOS ya he dejado el vicio de dejar la luz prendida cuando voy a dormir…sabes… emm… mejor voy a dormir…que descanses-

_Lentamente el brazo de Hermione volvió a ser propiedad de ella y luego la joven subió a su habitación. Harry, que esperaba la llegada de Hermione detrás de la puerta de su pieza, sintió que su amiga llegaba a la habitación de las mujeres. Rápidamente, salió de la de los hombres y entró en el cuarto de las chicas. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Hermione acostada en su cama llorando._

-Qué ocurre, Herm? Los he dejado solos… le has dicho algo?-

-No… es que pienso que nunca me animaré a revelarle que me gusta…-

-Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, si? Pero no te pongas mal por eso…-

-Me ha estado abrazando…-

-Bueno… así se empieza no? Jeje- _ambos reían, Hermione forzadamente_

-No te enojas si te pido que me dejes solita un ratito no?-

-No, Herm…no me molesta, necesitas reflexionar…iré a leer un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que saqué de la biblioteca… nos vemos mañana… que descanses…-

-Gracias, adiós Harry…-

_--------------------------------------------_

**Bueno… aquí está el primer capitulo de esta historia… qué les pareció?**

**Reviews please… y graxxxx por leer! Sm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Por qué soy tan tímido?**

**Capítulo Segundo**

_El morocho fue hacia su habitación y se puso a leer tal como había dicho. Al rato, se abre la puerta del aposento y Harry ve que una cabellera pelirroja la atraviesa. Ron se acerca al joven y se le queda mirando._

-Tú…- _le dice Ron- _qué pretendes?-

-Con respecto a..?-

-Con respecto a Hermione…-

-Ron… ya no tienes que disimular más…se que te gusta…-

-Ya… claro…no se ni guardar un secreto…pero también tú no tenías por qué avergonzarme frente a ella… yo la voy a ver todo el tiempo y de la manera que yo quiera…si?-

-Eso no es ilegal…puedes hacerlo jeje… así que te gusta Hermione…-

-Sí, algún problema?-

-No no…- _dijo sonriendo Harry_

-Oh no…! Cuando sonríes así es porque algo pasa…-

-Tranquilo, Ron… te enterarás pronto…ah! Tengo sueño…pero antes de irme a dormir quiero decirte algo…deberías decirle a Hermi que te gusta…-

-Qué quieres decir con eso?-

_Silencio. El morocho no contestó ya que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió automáticamente. El pelirrojo se quedó extrañado ante la respuesta de Harry… pero no sabía si lo que había dicho era solo una simple sugerencia o tenía un significado detrás de las palabras. La mañana del día siguiente transcurrió muy tranquila, Harry sabía algo que sus dos amigos no… pero deseaban mucho saberlo. La clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras termina, Ron sale disparado a la biblioteca y Hermione se queda con Harry en el Gran Comedor conversando._

-Tengo una muy muy muy muy… buena noticia para ti :D- _le decía Harry_

-Sii! Uy que intriga!-

-Hemos logrado lo que queríamos, Herm!-

-Dime que si…-

-Sí!-

-Naaaaah! En serio!-

-Si! Hermi siii! No puedo creerlo!-

-Yo tampoco! Espera! Cómo te lo enteraste?-

-Me lo dijeron…-

-Oh! Esto es imposible!-

-No! Hermi es la realidad!-

-De verdad lo dices?-

-Siii! He aprobado el examen de Aritmancia! Es increíble! Y todo es gracias a ti, amiga!-

-¬¬ -

-Qué ocurre?-

-mmm nada…-

-Oh! Vamos dime! No estás feliz por mí ¡?-

-Si… te felicito…-

-Estás extraña, qué ha pasado?-

-Pensaba que me ibas a dar otro tipo de noticia…-

-Cómo qué?-

-Como algo relacionado a Ron-

-Bueno… está bien… te lo contaré…-

-El qué?-

-Lo que quieres escuchar…-

-Qué quiero escuchar?-

-Que le gustas…a… Ron!-

-Naaaaaaaaah! En serio?-

-no…-

-¬¬-

-Si… en serio Herm-

-Ayyy soy la chica más feliz del mundo!- _decía Hermione abrazando a Harry tan fuertemente hasta dejarlo sin aliento._

-Me alegro mucho por ti! Ahora debo irme… a buscar a Ron…-

-Te acompaño!-

-No… deja…yo voy si?-

:( -

_Harry camina rápidamente hacia fuera del Gran Comedor dejando sola a Hermione. A ella no le importaba mucho que el morocho no la haya dejado ir con él… porque igualmente su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, pensaba en lo que acababa de enterar. Seria verdad? Harry no le estaría jugando una broma?_

_El ojiverde se fue en busca de Ron. Luego de veinte minutos lo encontró en los terrenos de Hogwarts._

-Pues no era que iba a estar en la biblioteca?-

_El pelirrojo estaba acompañado por Neville, Seamus y Dean._

-Hola chicos!-

-Harry! Que onda amigo?- _le dijo Seamus…_

-Ron… debemos hablar…- _dijo Harry_

-Ahora?- _preguntó Ron_

-Oh! Qué andarás haciendo…ehh.! Te has portado mal?- _saltó Dean_

-jajaja- _todos rieron_

_Ron se levantó del pasto, sacudió su túnica y acompañó a Harry a otro sitio unos metros de donde estaban sus amigos…_

-Qué ocurre, Harry…-

-Tengo una buena noticia para ti!-

-Dime que Hermi gusta de mí…-

-Oh! Lo siento… no era de eso…- _Ron agachó la cabeza e intentó huir, pero Harry lo detuvo colocándole una mano en su hombro- _Hermi no gusta de ti… te ama…

-En serio?-

-Sí! No te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira y te sonríe? O como se arregla el cabello cuando habla contigo? o cuando tú hace mucho le preguntaste quién le gustaba y ella dijo: "¡NO, no te voy a decir quien me gusta" con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Ella disfruta mucho el tiempo contigo… y odia irse a dormir sin un beso tuyo de buenas noches…-

-Me he quedado mudo…-

-Anímate, solo díselo personalmente y ella te confesará que te ama…en realidad hacen una linda pareja, y no quiero que esto se arruine por timidez…-

-Gracias, Harry…ya mismo voy-

-Dónde está ella?-

-emm ni idea… yo la deje sola en el gran comedor…pero no tengo idea si se fue de allí!-

-Mmmm gracias igual-

_Ron salió disparado hacia el gran comedor convencido que le iba a revelar sus sentimientos a Hermione. Se sentía feliz, al fin ambos iban a saber la verdad. Llegó a destino, se asomó por la puerta sin entrar y observó a Hermione hablando con Parvati y Lavender. Ron no podía oír la conversación, estaban muy alejadas…_

-Ey… y bueno… pues es así como me he enterado de que él gusta de mí…- _decía sonriente Hermione. No entendía muy bien por qué le estaba contando todo a las chusmas número uno del colegio, pero tenía necesidad de decírselo a todo el mundo._

-Qué bueno por parte de Harry que te lo ha contado! Y de donde se lo enteró?-

-Emmm no se… no me dijo… pero…yo que se… tengo la cabeza en otro lado como para pensar en eso…-

-Y no temes que sea mentira?-

-Ayyy no lo se…-

-Para mi que si gusta de ti…Si el se entera que tu tienes que ir a algún lado sola, siempre insiste en acompañarte para "cuidarte". O si tienes frío te presta su sweater… o te molesta… eso significa que gusta de ti… sino… es porque te quiere mucho y es un gran amigo.

-Voto por la primera opción- dijo Hermione. Las chicas rieron.

_Parvati mira hacia las puertas y divisa a Ron a lo lejos observándolas. Rápidamente el pelirrojo volteó y se colocó detrás de la puerta._

-Ey Herm… Ron te anda espiando…detrás de la puerta-

-Dónde?- _Hermione se dio vuelta y no encontró a nadie…- _qué cosas dices?- _en eso Ron volvió a mirar y Hermione también, sus miradas se conectaron y sonrieron. El pelirrojo le hizo un pequeño ademán a Hermione para que ella se acerque al lugar donde ella estaba. La castaña se levantó de su silla y fue hacia él._

--------------------------------------------

**Mil perdones! Me he olvidado de los fics! Se me han pasado los dias volando! Perdón Perdón Perdón! **

**Bueno… aquí otro cap nuevo de la historia! Les gustó?**

**RR… gracias por sus reviews! A todos! Prometo actualizar prontooo! Pero no me dejen! Porfisss! **

**Saludos, sm.**


End file.
